Birthday Blues
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Blake is feeling a little depressed about his approaching birthday. His friends and family decide to cheer him up by taking his mind off of things. They decide to do random things to help take Blake's mind off of it. Will they succeed? One-shot.


A/N: I was looking at the 132 Cures to Boredom list and decided to insert some of those in a story.

* * *

"What are you doing Blake?" Alex asked, walking in the room to see Blake looking at something on the laptop.

"Searching for new pictures of Pluto," Blake said.

"He's obsessed with Pluto," Alex said looking at Dylan. Dylan shrugged.

"Dylan is in love with the Mars Rover, Spirit," Blake said looking at Alex. Alex wasn't amused.

"Shut up. It's adorable," Dylan replied.

Blake looked at Alex and grinned, "Looks like you got competition there, Alex."

Alex crossed his arms and looked at Blake, "Shut up."

"Seriously, there's no need for jealousy," Dylan teased and Alex glared at him.

Blake decided to ignore the weird grunting and the bed squeaking, then silence.

Dylan decided to change topics. "So, are you excited that your birthday is coming up?"

Blake dared to look back, seeing Alex sitting on Dylan's back. "What are you doing?"

Alex stared, "Asserting my dominance over him."

Blake decided to go back to Dylan's question, "I don't want to think about it.

"I think you would be good for NASA." Dylan said, "If you were to get a job."

Blake winced. "I'm sure they would want someone that's more mentally sound." He looked back at Alex, "And Alex. Please get off of my best friend."

"What are you going to do? Scold me?" Alex replied back.

"Hey, I know. We can draw and write a comic book. With us as superheroes and all the people that we hate as villains," Dylan piped up.

"My dad already did that. But it was a graphic novel, not a comic book," Blake replied.

"Dean wrote a graphic novel?" Alex asked, curious.

Blake actually forgot that he was supposed to give Heaven's Demons to Dylan and Alex. He went to his backpack and opened it. He handed the sketchbook to Dylan.

"Hey, how come I didn't get it first?" Alex whined.

Blake glared, "You're sitting on my best friend."

"He loves it," Alex replied.

"Do not!" Dylan snapped out and Alex dropped a kiss on the top of Dylan's head.

* * *

 **1\. Carry the couch down the street and see how long it takes for someone to call the police.**

The three boys carried the couch down the sidewalk.

"I don't want to get arrested," Blake said. "That won't look good on my record."

"Don't worry. When you turn eighteen, your record will be wiped clean," Dylan said.

"Let me guess, your family roots?" Alex asked.

"No. My mom told me this stuff." Dylan replied with a smile.

"Okay," Alex said with a confused tone.

It didn't take long for the police to get called on them.

* * *

Dean had received a message from Blake, but was actually from one of Blake's friends.

 _Blake is upset that his birthday is coming up._

Dean stared down at the message.

 **2\. Play baseball with tomatoes.**

They were making a mess. They didn't care.

Blake swung at the tomato with the baseball bat. There was a connection, but the tomato splattered all over him. He nearly squeaked in surprise.

"Come on Blake," Dean said. "It's just tomatoes." He was holding a bag of tomatoes.

"I know," Blake replied and handed the bat to Roman.

Roman handed it to Seth. Seth grabbed the bat, "Dude." He went in and Dean switched positions with Alex. Alex had tomato stuff on his clothes. He threw a tomato, nailing Seth in the gut with a tomato, "Aim higher next time."

"Sorry," Alex said and Dean snickered.

 **3\. Mute a movie or TV show and come up with your own dialogue.**

Roman, Seth, Dean, Blake, Dylan, and Alex were trying to watch a TV show.

"No, I will not kiss you," Dylan said. The main characters kissed anyway.

"I'm going to rape you now," Alex said. They looked at him.

"I am going to throat punch you, without using my fist," Dean said.

"Hey, let's catch something on fire, without striking a match," Blake said.

"I will stab you in the throat with my thumbnail," Seth said.

"Let's kill something," Roman said. They looked at him confused.

 **4\. Go flour bombing.**

They had gathered up a lot of cheap tissues and flour. They had to take the top off and put a handful of flour in the box. They had to make even numbers of tissues boxes.

They put on old clothes and went to the park, at night. They threw the tissues boxes, trying to keep quiet.

"Where are you at?" Alex shouted and got flour bombed by Seth.

Seth shouted, "Pelt!" He ran away laughing.

 _Its like that guy just popped out of fucking nowhere._ Alex thought, feeling covered in flour.

 **5\. Go around town and get random people to sign your t-shirt.**

"Will you sign my shirt?" Dean asked a random woman, holding up a marker and the white shirt.

The woman eyed Dean weirdly, "Why?"

"It's something that my cousin wants to do," Dean said. The woman signed the shirt, confused. "Thank you."

"Will you sign my shirt?" Roman asked a random woman. The woman turned around and her mouth dropped open. Roman wasn't entirely sure if it was because of his good looks or she was a wrestling fan. He just walked away.

"Hey, sign my shirt," Alex ordered another teenage boy. The boy looked at Alex and signed the shirt confused.

Blake looked at another teenage boy, "Sign my shirt."

The boy looked at Blake and sneered, "Why would I sign _your_ shirt, Suicidal?"

"Wow, that's so original," Dean interfered. He stood by Blake's side, "Lay off my little cousin or he will actually attempt suicide, no thanks to you."

"It's his own fault for hanging out with fags," The boy replied.

Dean couldn't tell if that was supposed to make sense. "Are you homophobic because you're gay or bi, or is it because Blake's two friends don't fit your idea of stereotypical gay guys?"

The boy faltered as Dean continued, "You don't want to go a few verbal rounds with me. I've been alive a lot longer than you. I know a lot more words than you. I've been in a lot more arguments than you ever wished you had." There was 'you little bitch' on his tongue, but he held back from saying that. The boy walked away. Dean looked at Blake, "I kicked that guy's ass without lifting a finger."

"Sign my shirt," Dylan said to a teenage girl.

The girl glared at Dylan, smiled, and signed the shirt, adding in her phone number.

"Will you sign my shirt?" Seth asked.

"Sure," A woman said.

* * *

"I got more signatures than all of you," Seth declared proudly. They had counted all the signatures they had received at the end of the day.

"I got some chick's phone number," Dylan replied.

Alex stared, "As long as it's not Spirit's phone number." Dylan just glared at him.

Dean leaned towards Blake, "The Mars rover?"

"Don't ask," Blake replied.

"I wasn't going to," Dean replied. He pulled Blake into a one-armed hug.

* * *

A/N: I actually kind of find the Spirit Mars Rover cute. I actually looked up pictures of Pluto to see if they had new pictures.


End file.
